


Somewhere in Kansas

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of nowhere, Dean struggles with sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Barcelona Diary, a pile of short SPN fics I wrote while travelling.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

For Dean, life held simple pleasures, most of them easily available at any given time. Good company, a cold beer, great music playing loud in the stereo and sex on demand were the things that gave him a reason to live, at least on the figurative, superficial and hedonistic level. Considering how easy it was for him to be content and enjoy himself, it sure was hard for him to be happy.  
Only one thing seemed to get him close, and that was the problem: that thing wasn't always available.

His strange relationship with Castiel was as vital to him as it was uncertain in nature. One moment they met and it was there, the next it was gone and seemed like the least plausible thing to have ever existed, like even thinking about it should be breaking some universal law. Yet, when they were together, skin-on-skin and spirits entwined, it was also the most natural thing to happen, like it was all they were meant for, two halves of the same cliché.  
Being without it made Dean's head hurt, living it made him sick in the most pleasant and welcome manner imaginable.

Now, standing beside the Impala on yet another insignificant and nameless stretch of road, Dean felt like he'd entered a hangover from all the complicated feelings he'd lived and experienced in a short span of time. Inside the car, Sam was hopefully fast asleep. Dean didn't see it likely that he'd get much rest before his reserved four hours would already be exhausted. He'd need to take what little he could while Sam drove - it didn't spell for a good day, yet he'd manage through somehow.

Impulsively, he took a step forwards. A short walk might make him less anxious. A few feet on he mouthed Castiel's name. It escaped his lips as a faint cloud of white, dispersing to the dark night as if it had never been. He hadn't realised he'd expected anything before the wave of relief and excitement washed over him at the sound of the angel's wings. He turned, smiling, and his eyes picked out the shape of Castiel's vessel in just one glance, having already looked for that particular profile. It was the same as always, even in full dark immediately recognisable.

"Hello, Dean."  
  
"Strictly on pleasure line tonight, Cas, no business."

Castiel nodded, walking closer. It was clear to Dean already that tonight, they were more than just friends and allies again. There was no emotional distance, no hesitation, no doubts.  
"Expected as much," the angel spoke in a soft voice, "Unable to sleep?"

"'fraid so," Dean replied carefully - he hadn't yet tried, but it was for a reason.  
"It's probably vampires tomorrow though, so I'll handle it anyhow, no problem."

Castiel stopped in front of him and resumed his usual concentrated staring. Dean answered the eye contact without concern, eyes clear from guilt and their expression as sincere as he felt. He had nothing to hide. The angel had seen him like no one else ever could. He knew Dean from the heart.

Summer had taken a turn to early autumn and that was clear as the night's gentle breeze traveled past them, leaving the human shivering despite all the cover his leather jacket provided. Castiel turned to look at the road ahead. He seemed to glow somehow, an illusion as fitting as it was strange, provided by the fabric and colour of his coat as well as the pale tone of his skin that both reflected the moonlight eerily.

"I'll buy us an hour or two tomorrow at the motel," Dean promised, speaking more to soothe the growing need inside himself than to inform Castiel.  
A small smile appeared on the angel's face as he glanced Dean in response.  
"I'm looking forwards to it," he said gently.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
